


to morrow, to morrow, and to morrow

by s_mashed_potato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_mashed_potato/pseuds/s_mashed_potato
Summary: kyungsoo doesn’t know and chanyeol walks away.





	to morrow, to morrow, and to morrow

12:28 am  
“you know that he will never acknowledge your existence, right?”  
“maybe i only love the thought of it.”  
“fucking disgusting.”  
and he walked away. 

11:53 pm  
“do you always wait here for him to appear on his window?”  
“he doesn’t ‘appear’, he practices.”  
“i do not fucking care.”  
and he walked away. 

10:32 pm  
“honestly? when do you get here to watch him like an owl?”  
“is it because of my eyes?”  
“what?”  
“i have owl-ish eyes.”  
“and i have yoda-ish ears, shut up.”  
and he walked away. 

12:02 am  
“so what’s his name?”  
“i don’t know.”  
“isn’t it creepy?”  
“what? love?”  
“at least get something with you next time, you’ll get cold.”  
and he walked away. 

10:59 pm  
“nice jacket.”  
“thanks.”  
and he walked away. 

11:56 pm  
“his name is jongin.”  
“how do you know?”  
“he likes shorter guys.”  
“h-how?”  
“we live together, kyungsoo.”  
and he walked away.

12:34 am  
kyungsoo waited the same guy from yesterday (and previous day, and previous day, and previous day) to come by and say something. anything.  
when he finally was on the street, he was walking so fast that kyungsoo felt the wind he caused.  
kyungsoo wanted to stop him.  
but he walked away. 

1:07 am  
kyungsoo waited on the street a bit longer. he even dared himself to sit down on sidewalk, maybe the dirt would worth it.  
the beautiful dancer was already gone. (the practice always ends at 12 am.)  
the street was silent.  
he waited longer to see that guy.  
he didn’t come.  
kyungsoo walked away. 

to morrow  
kyungsoo was at the table with him. his face was warmer than his chest.  
jongin’s smile was shining upon him, he was so beautiful to eat those pancakes that eagerly.  
corner of his puffy lips had some chocolate on them.  
he licked everything instead of using a napkin.  
but kyungsoo’s face was burning by the warmth that his chest must have been felt instead.  
“i saw you watching me a few times.”  
kyungsoo didn’t care jongin playing with daisies on the top of the table, in a plastic vase.  
“maybe, i’ll make you pancakes some time. huh?”  
kyungsoo didn’t care jongin playing with his fingers.  
“my roommate is out for days now.”  
kyungsoo was confused.  
“let’s make it tomorrow!”  
kyungsoo nodded,  
and walked away.

to morrow  
jongin lied about making pancakes. he didn’t know how to.  
jongin lied about spotting kyungsoo a few times. he didn’t look out through window until chanyeol told him to do. and it was once.  
jongin lied about his roommate. he was right next to kyungsoo on the couch, playing some console games.  
and kyungsoo was happy to see him.  
but chanyeol didn’t look at him.  
“so, uh, pizza?”  
“it’ll do.”  
“i’m sorry.”  
“it’s okay.”  
and jongin smiled.  
kyungsoo smiled back.  
and chanyeol walked away.

same day, 11:42 am  
jongin held him in his arms. closer to his chest, closer to his face.  
kyungsoo kissed back.  
an action movie was on the television, (jongin said it was one of the rental movies that chanyeol got but forgot to return) flickering on their closed eyes.  
jongin asked if he wants to come to his room or not.  
kyungsoo didn’t feel the warmth on his chest.  
he said he wants to.  
and the tv was off. 

morning  
kyungsoo woke up in jongin’s bed, their limbs tangled together. kyungsoo looked at his asymmetric face and little flaws that he didn’t know there. he played jongin’s long bangs on his closed eyes, then touched his parted lips, snoring lightly. the warm breath of latter tickled his hand.  
kyungsoo smiled.  
(jongin was probably a heavy sleeper, he didn’t even react to kyungsoo’s touch on his skin.)  
but didn’t feel happy.  
(jongin didn’t wake up but moved to other side of bed when kyungsoo pushed his legs.)  
so he walked away.

and to morrow  
“i missed you.”  
“how dare you?”  
“i don’t know.”  
“go the fuck away.”  
and he walked away.  
so kyungsoo rushed to reach his long steps.  
“i waited for you to come so we can talk again!”  
“so you wanted to talk but you did scream his name under him anyway?” chanyeol laughed, “what are you doing?”  
“i don’t know.”  
chanyeol stopped, kyungsoo couldn’t. so he stood a few steps far from him. chanyeol had that shocked expression but with frowning brows, kyungsoo felt his chest was heavy.  
“what do you know?”  
“heartbroken.”  
chanyeol laughed it away.  
“i’m sorry.” kyungsoo looked at tips of his shoes.  
“for what?”  
“breaking your heart together with mine?”  
“you slept with him once and you already act like him,” chanyeol snorted, “fucking dramatic.”  
and he walked away. 

same day, 10:46 pm  
“if you want to see jongin, you don’t have to wait outside and be a creep anymore. you know?”  
“i know. i waited for you.”  
“what do you want, kyungsoo?”  
“i don’t know.”  
“cool.”  
and he walked away.  
and jongin came down to see him.  
and kyungsoo kissed back.  
and they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> It is intentionally in lower case and messy (and I've published it on AFF before).  
> please, criticize me


End file.
